As one story ends, So another begins
by blackhole freedom
Summary: Jason Tripitikas never knew his father. But after returning from his trip to Ancient China he discovers that he is the illegitimate eldest son of the Commander. How will he react to having to attend Sky High? How will his half-brother Will react? And as the events of 500 years ago come to light will he be accepted or pushed away for being a warrior instead of a stereotypical Hero?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, Blackhole Freedom here with debue of my third story. Alright I know this is a wierd crossover, but I really like both movies and think I have a pretty good concept. Please read and review. Constructive criticism and Grammar Nazis are welcome, but FLAMES ARE NOT. Oh, and I hold no rights to either movie and intend no copyright infringement by writing this fic! So please don't sue me.

* * *

A young boy sat on the roof of his apartment building in New York, meditating. This was a common scene. He often did it after training, letting the cool air and chaotic yet familiar sounds of the city calm him. He seemed normal at first glance, he had brown hair and eyes and a was little less than six feet tall, but when one took more time to scrutinize him they would see several oddities. First was that his hair, despite being tidy, was longer that most boys and was held in a two inch long curly pony-tail at the base of his skull. The second thing was his clothes; the loose black pants, white tank top and simple black cloth shoes with white socks, all reminiscent of traditional asian clothing, seemed out-of-place on him. The final thing was the scars on his exposed skin. There were far to many for a boy who couldn't be more than sixteen. It was almost as if he had been through a war. And though almost no one knew it, that wasn't far from the truth.

One year ago, he had been thrown back in time 500 years to Ancient China and in order to return home, had to go on a quest to return a magical staff to its rightful owner, an immortal known as the Monkey King. It had been difficult and he had nearly died several times, but he had not been alone. With him were two kung fu masters who had taught him how to fight and also helped him grow up along the way. There had also been a wonderful girl who he had fallen in love with, but had watched die in an attempt to avenge her murdered family. When she could not, he took her special jade dart and killed her target, the immortal Jade Warlord, for her. After she was sure her mission was complete, she died in his arms. He often had nightmares about his experiences, but did his best to hide them from his mother. He did not want her to worry any more than she already did. They had both noticed changes in him over the past year. First it had been his attitude, from timid geek to confident young man seemingly overnight. Next it had been the way he dressed and training his kung fu and the fact that he could now speak Chinese. Most recently, though was something he couldn't quite understand. He had been getting stronger, alarmingly so. At first he had been able to brush it off, chalking it up to the strict training regiment he kept. That had stopped when he broke the door off of the refrigerator with bearly a nudge. It was now bordering on ridiculous and if he didn't find the limit of his new-found strength soon, it could become dangerous. He often got the impression that his mother knew why this was happening, but didn't push the matter. If she did know and wasn't telling him, there must be a good reason. She was the only family he had and she hardly ever kept secrets from him. Little did he know, that was about to change. He was broken from his thoughts by a voice.

"Jason, come on down it's time for dinner!," Susan Tripitikas called from the doorway to the roof.

"Alright mom, I'll be there in a minute," her son called back. He picked up the plain black staff that was sitting next to him and followed her inside.

* * *

Later that night, after her son was asleep Susan nervously reached for the phone. This was a call she never wanted to make, especially after all these years but it was necessary. The phone ringed three times before a mans voice answered.

"Hello, Stronghold residence."

"Hello, Steve?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"Hi it's... It's Susan Tripitikas. I don't know if you remember me but I need to talk to you."

"Of course I remember you, but I am a little confused. What's going on? We haven't seen each other in years."

"You may want to sit down for this," she said with a sigh. "It's about my son, Jason," she hesitated for a moment, "he's your son too." the last part was bearly more than a whisper.

"WHAT! What do you mean? That can't be true!"

"It is Commander. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted to protect him. You call yell at about it later, but right now I need your help. He's developed super strength and I don't know what to do."

"Alright, I need to talk to my wife, but I'll be there tomorrow."

"Thank you. And one more thing, he just turned sixteen."

"Sigh. I'll see what I can do, Susan."

"Thank you," and with that they both hung up.

* * *

Steve Stronghold, aka The Commander, would have rather face a hundred giant robots than deal with this new circumstance. He had never imagined anything like this would happen and he had no idea how to feel about it. At first he was just shocked, but after that passed a plethora of other emotion washed over him. Anger at Susan for keeping this from him, but also understanding her desire to protect the boy consitering that the Hero life was by no means the safest. Next, was a slight excitment. He had another son, and no matter how it happened or how he found out, that was a good thing... wasn't it? The last and most prominent feeling was worry. Worry about how everyone would take it. What would Josie think? Well, no better time than the present to find out. With a deep sigh, he stood up and headed towards the Sanctum, where he knew he would find his wife Josie, aka Jetstream. When he got there she was sitting at her computer station, as predicted, wareing civies just like him.

"Josie, honey we need to talk."

"What about," she asked turning to face him as he sat down next to her.

"You know that when we got married, you weren't the first woman I ever... slept with, right?"

"Yes I know, and you weren't my first time either. What's this about?"

"Sigh. An ex-girlfriend of mine just called me and asked for my help. She said that she had a son and that he was mine."

Josies eyes went wide. "What?"

"She said that she had a sixteen year old son, and that he developed super strength. She didn't know what to do so she called me."

"But she never told you she had him?"

"No. This is the first I'm hearing of it. Said she wanted to protect him, and honestly I don't blame her."

"Despite that, even if she didn't want him in the line of fire, you had a right to know. Did she say anything else?" To Steves surprise and relief, Josie didn't seem angry.

"Just that his name is Jason, it was a rather short conversation. I agreed to go see them tomorrow."

"Well, I think you made the right call. You can't just leave him to figure his powers out on his own."

"Thank you Josie. Do you think you could help me learn a little bit about him? I don't want to go meet him and know absolutly nothing."

"Of course," she said, turning back to her computer and typing in Jasons name. "Jason Tripitikas. Turned sixteen less than a month ago so he is a year and a half older than Will. Wow, look at this picture, they look exactly alike." Steve looked at it and saw she was right. "Son of Susan Tripitikas, father unknown. That's to be expected. He works at a pawn shop in China Town, and has no criminal record, though he was a witness of a shotting about a year ago. No current relationship, doesn't even seem to have many friends. Used to have some problems with bullies but doesn't seem to now... Here's something interesting. He knows Kung Fu and can speak Chinese."

"Huh. Well, it's odd for a white kid, but it says the only lives a few blocks outside of China Town and if he works there a second language might be necessary," he said, "What do think Will will think?"

"I don't know. He might like the idea of having an older brother, but we can't worry about that now. Lets go to bed and we'll figure out what to do after you get back tomorrow."

"Alright. Thank you." They both got up and went to bed, both worrying about what would happen the next day.

* * *

So what did you all think? Please review, it really doesn't take that long.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. Please, review.

* * *

"Hey Mom, I'm home! I'm going up top to practice," Jason said as he walked past their small kitchen, and gave her a small wave. He had just gotten home from working at the Pawn Shop owned by his Kung Fu master. Though it was difficult for Lu Yan aka Hop to get around now a days, he would still have Jason demonstrate his skills and correct him on every little thing, often using a staff to push (more like wack) him into the right position. It wasn't as good as when he first learned from the ancient man, but it worked all the same. And while he really did help in the shop, the job was more of a cover than anything else.

"Alright, but don't stay up their to long. We have a guest coming over sometime today."

"Really? Who is it? We hardly ever have people over," he said, his curiosity peaked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," she said cryptically, "And make sure you get your homework done."

"Don't have any today," said the sixteen year old as he walked back by in his practice attire, "Don't worry, I won't be up long, just a quick workout, promise."

"Uh huh," she said back, the smile evident in her voice, "I remember the last time you said that. You stayed up there for three hours."

"Uhh... No comment," he said as he quickly closed the door to their small apartment behind him and made a b-line for the buildings stairwell.

* * *

About half an hour later, around 5:00 a knock came from the door. Susan knew who it was and went to answer it. When she opened the door a tall man in a grey business suit, white shirt, a red and blue striped tie and glasses was standing there. He had brown hair and eyes that reminded her of Jason.

"Hello Steve. Please, come in," she said as she stepped aside to allow him entrance.

"Hi Susan. How have you been?" her ex asked, distractedly as he walked past her and into the main room, which served half as a living room and half as a dining area.

"Well enough, but you don't seem interested in pleasantries. How about we sit down and get to business," she said as she sat down at the old wood table.

"Alright," he nodded his consent and sat down across from her, "So tell me exactly what's happened."

"Like I said over the phone, a few months ago Jason started getting stronger. At first I didn't notice it much. He had been training a lot (he still trains a lot, even more so now) and I just assumed it was a result of that, but after a while there were a few umm... incidents."

"Incidents like what?"

"Well, the first one was when he broke the refrigerator door off of its hinges. The handle on his bedroom door is all bent out of shape from him squeezing it to hard. And he's broken so many glasses that he will only use plastic now. Lots of things like that. He won't even give me a hug anymore for fear that he'll hurt me... He's isolating himself. It's not good for him. He tries to be careful, and he's gotten better, but only because he won't let himself relax. He's always focusing on not breaking anything."

"Well, that's really not to uncommon. Especially with kids who don't grow up around it. But, I think I know how to help. It's a school called Sky High. It's exclusively for children who have superpowers or who come from superpowered families. They go there to train how to use and _control_ their gifts. I actually went there for high school, and so did my father and my son, Will, is going there now. He's a freshman," Steve said, letting a little pride slip into his voice towards the end.

"Do you really think it will help him, going to this school?"

"Of course. That's the reason it was founded, to help special kids get a handle on their abilities and to let them be around others who are going through the same things."

"Sigh... If you say so."

"Don't worry so much. It'll be fine, I'm sure. One thing is that most students start as freshman. From what I gathered, Jason is a sophomore?"

"Yes."

"In that case, he might have to play catch up a little at first, but that shouldn't be to much of a problem. Now then," he said enthusiastically, "where is the boy? I was hoping to meet him."

"He's up on the roof training. I told him we were having company and not to take to long, but he just gets so into his kung fu, especially now. He probably lost all track of time," she said with a fond smile at her sons quirk, as she stood up. "Wait here, I'll go get him."

"Actually, do you mind if I come with you? I'd like to see what he can do for myself."

"Oh, sure. Follow me."

* * *

When they reached the roof, Steve Stronghold was actually startled for a moment. When first laying eyes on Jason Trapitikas, he had thought it was Will. Of course he had seen a picture and had been expecting it, but apparently his eyes and his brain weren't quite in sync on the matter. After staring at him blankly for a few seconds, though, he started not notice the subtle differences. This boy was taller than his son (no, taller than his _other_ son. He had to remember that this was his son too.) if only by an inch or two, his hair was longer, his clothes were something that he'd never imagined Will in. While not huge, simple things like these made all the difference. Luckily he managed to pull himself together before he and Susan were noticed. Jason had been spinning a staff around seemingly at random, but with enough skill and coordination that, Steve knew it wasn't. He had just stood up from a somersault and was turning around. When he saw them he stood perfectly still.

"Was I supposed to be back downstairs already? Sorry, I thought I had a little longer. So, you must be the mystery guest," the boy said, "I'm Jason, nice to meet you."

"Steve Stronghold, the same."

"Sorry if I kept you waiting. Should we go back downstairs," Jason started towards the door, but was stopped by Steve's hand on his shoulder.

"Actually, what you were doing just now, your martial arts training, was very interesting. Do you bind doing a quick demonstration first?"

"Sure." Jason smiled. This was the first time anyone other than Lu Yan or his mother wanted to see is skills. He asked them to both stand back and then walked to one end of the open area he used for training. He went through one of his favorite katas with practiced ease, starting by using his staff to vault himself into the air, coming down and going immediately into a somersault, and up again into a crouching position with one leg out in front of him, pausing for a second as hit an invisible enemy, then moving back to the ground, on his back and swinging the spinning staff under one of his legs from his right hand to his left before bending his body and using his weight to gracefully throw himself back to his feet, then moving the staff behind his back, returning it to his right hand before using both hands to hold it at one end and swing it out, striking another invisible enemy. He was at the edge of the roof now and turned around striking out again in the same manner, before swinging it around above his head while moving back across the roof, spinning his own body a few times. He then stood in place, his left hand behind his back, and spinning the staff with his right a few times before throwing it into the air, catching in and holding it upright, one end touching the ground, showing that he was done. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then turned back to the other people on the roof.

Steve looked on, following every fluid movement, the precise strikes that could have done serious damage had there been any real opponents there. It all sort of reminded Steve of a dance. It was so much more artful and graceful than his or Will's fighting styles. Heck, more even than Josie's style, but it still seemed powerful. "Very impressive. It's nice that you have some fighting skills already."

Jason got a funny look on his face, like he wasn't sure what to make of that comment. "Really, why?"

"I think we should go inside now." Steve looked at Susan and she nodded in agreement. The turned to go back to the apartment, but Jason didn't follow.

"Hey wait, what is this about? Why the secretiveness?"

Susan Tripitikas looked at her son with a sad smile and said, "We'll tell you once we're back inside, but you need to wait until then. We need a little more privacy for this conversation." She then lead them all back to the apartment, where they sat around the table and Jason got right back on topic.

"Alright, spill. What's going on?"

"Jason, how much do you know about superheros," Steve asked, taking of his glasses and putting them in his coat pocket.

"Not much. Most of them only show up during major attacks. We don't get many of those in this part of New York, so they don't come around often." It was true. Most villains targeted the richer areas when they attacked cities, so that was where most ot the heros were too.

"Okay, well did you know that often the powers of both Heros and Villans are passed from parent to child?"

"No, but I guess that's to be expected. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you have superstrength," Steve sighed. He knew that what he said next would change Jason's life forever. Whether it was a good or a bad change, only time would tell. "And because you got it from me. My legal name, the name on my birth certificate, is Steve Stronghold, but a lot more people know me as the Commander. I am also your father." Steve sat there waiting for an outburst of somekind, but it didn't come. Instead, Jason calmly turned to his mother and asked, "Is it true?"

"Yes, Jason, it's true," she said.

"So, I'm the son of probably the most famous superhero in the world." It was a statement, not a question. "Why was I never told?"

"I wanted to keep you safe. I didn't tell either of you, because I knew that heros lead very dangerous lives, and I didn't want you caught in the crosshairs."

"Why am I finding out now?"

"So that you can get help with your powers. I know you've been having trouble with them, no matter what you say young man."

Jason closed his mouth, stopping the argument he was about to make dead in it's tracks. His mom was very kind hearted, but had a way of getting him to shut up and listen when she wanted to.

"What kind of help are we talking about?"

Susan turned to Steve, so that he could answer the question. "We want you to attend a school, called Sky High. It's specifically for kids with superpowers, to help them learn control and how to use their powers safely. How does that sound."

"Honestly? A little sureal. But, if you both think it will help, then I'll do it."

"Good, then you need to know a few things about the school. First of all, it's existence is a secret form the general public. You can't tell anyone outside your family where you are going to school."

"Okay, that won't be a problem. What else?"

"Most students start at the begining of their Freshman year, but you will be going in as a Sophmore in the middle of the semester. You'll have some catching up to do in some of the classes, there's no getting around that. If you want, we can get someone to help you with it, or you can work on it on your own. You can talk to Principle Powers about it later. She's in charge of those things."

"Okay. So where is Sky High? If it's a secret it must have to be pretty well hidden."

"Yes, it is. It's actually flying. It uses anti-gravity tech to keep moving around so no one can find it."

"Wow. Alright, then how do I get there?"

"There are special busses that fly the students up. Now, I appologize but it's getting late, so I think I should go. I'll make a few calls and hopefully you can start on Monday. I'll call you and let you know where your bus stop will be." Steve said as he stood up.

"Thank you for coming over," said Susan as she shook Steves hand.

"Yeah, thanks," said Jason, also receving a hand shake.

"Any time. Just call me if you need anything, or have any questions. I'm more than happy to help," Steve said and then walked out the door. After he was gone, Jason went to his room and collapsed on the bed. He suddenly felt very exhausted. As he began to fall asleep, he thought about what had just happened and realised he wasn't sure what to think. Maybe he would go to the pawn shop tommorrow and talk to Hop. The old man might have some advice, and if he didn't at least he was always willing to listen to his young student/employee when he needed to get things off his chest.


End file.
